Sun-Hwa Kwon (timeline parallela)
| Ultima= | Centric= | Count=4 | Nome=Sun-Hwa Paik | Età=24 | Nascita=20 marzo 1980 | Luogo=Seoul, Corea del Sud | PerchéAustralia=...accompagnare Jin | PerchéDestinazione=...per una vacanza | Familiari=Mr. Paik - Padre Mrs. Paik - Madre Zia Soo - Zia | Attore=Yunjin Kim |}} Sun-Hwa Paik è una passeggera del che viaggia con l'impiegato di suo padre, Jin-Soo Kwon. Prima del Volo 815 Sun became romantically involved with Jin-Soo Kwon, an employee of her father. Knowing Sun's father would disapprove, they kept their relationship a secret. Sun secretly set up a personal bank account, hoping to run away with Jin and start a new life. Unbeknownst to Sun, her father learned of her relationship with Jin and closed her bank account. He sent her and Jin to Los Angeles to deliver a watch and $25,000 to Martin Keamy, whom he hired to kill Jin. Volo 815 On the plane, Sun noticed Rose and Bernard and commented to Jin about how happy they seemed to be together. Jin responded by telling her to button up her sweater. Dopo il Volo 815 In the airport, Jin was stopped and questioned by customs about the watch and money. Sun was surprised to see the money and, in Korean, asked Jin why he had it. Jin told her that he would handle it and was escorted away by some customs agents. While he was gone, an agent suggested to Sun that, if Sun spoke English, she should go ahead and clear up any misunderstandings at that moment, but Sun replied, "No English." The money ended up being confiscated by customs, and Jin and Sun left the airport for their hotel. At the hotel check-in desk, the desk clerk assumed Sun and Jin were sharing a room, but Jin quickly corrected him by indicating that they were not married. Sometime later, Jin went to Sun's room and told her that he was going to go to the restaurant where he had been told to deliver the watch at a meeting earlier that same day. Sun pointed out that it was late at night and that he could just take care of it the next day. She then began to slowly unbutton her sweater for him, and the two of them fell into bed together. When they woke up the next day, Martin Keamy came to Sun's room, and Sun gave him the watch. Keamy then asked Jin and Sun about the money, but the two of them could not understand him due to their unfamiliarity with English. Keamy told , one of his henchmen, to fetch Mikhail to serve as an interpreter. Once Mikhail arrived, Sun explained to him that her father's money had been confiscated by customs, but that she could go withdraw more money from the bank. Keamy decided to have Mikhail take Sun to the bank while he took Jin to the restaurant. At the bank, Sun learned that her account was closed by her father. She asked Mikhail why her father would have done that, and he replied, "Why do you think?" Mikhail then took Sun to the restaurant, where they found that Keamy and his men had all been gunned down by Sayid. Jin and Mikhail had a scuffle, and Sun accidently got shot in the stomach. As Jin picked her up, she cried and revealed that she was pregnant. Later as she was rushed into St. Sebastian Hospital's emergency room on a gurney, was also being rushed into the emergency room, a victim of a hit-and-run. She grew agitated upon seeing him and started panicking, apparently terrified. Later, awakening after surgery with Jin at her bedside, Jin happily informed her that the baby was fine.